Cold
by BrAzArRe
Summary: JJ's hiding the fact that she has a ccold from the team as they get into a new case. How does the team feel when they find out. Who's the lucky one that has to take care of her?
1. The Beginning

**New criminal minds story. Superstar1000 requested this.**

**I don't own criminal minds. But this story is mine but the idea was superstar1000's. :)**

* * *

JJ jumped as her office door opened and her co-worker,Derek Morgan, walked into her office.

He smiled and said,"Wow a little jumpy there JJ. Everything OK?"

She laughed and said,"Yeah I'm fine. You just scared me."

_She looked down and tried to hold in the sneeze she felt coming._

_God colds sucked. Big time._

_But she wasn't going to tell the rest of the team that she was getting sick._

_They would make her stay home and she wouldn't do that._

_It was no big deal, just a little cold._

She took a breath and said,"Well Morgan you ready for this next case?"

He smiled at her and said,"Yeah I'm ready. Hotch told me to come in here and tell you that we're leaving in an hour. So I'm thinking if you want to get anything done before we leave then you should o it now."

She nodded andd said,"Ok well then I have something I need to do real quick so I'll see you on the plane Morgan."

_Yeah like I need to go get some cough medicine._

And with that she walked out the door.

Morgan sat there for a few seconds and thought,_hmm that was a little weird._

He shurgged and started to walk out of the room, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

In the trash by JJ's desk was a very big pile of used tissues.

_I wonder what's that about?_

_He thought for a second before moving towards the door._

_As he turned the lights off and shut the door he thought, I'll know what's going on eventually._

* * *

**Hmm not the best but tell me what you think? R&R. More chapters tonight I think. :)**


	2. Plane Ride

**Here's chapter 2. Most of these will be short chapters. **

**Don't own Criminal minds but this story is mine. superstar1000 owns the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**The team all got onto the plane and sat in their seats.**

Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon,Spencer Reid,Derek Morgan, and JJ Jareau.

JJ coughed into her hand as softly as she could.

Looking up she saw Morgan staring at her.

"So JJ how's it going? Feeling OK?",he asked.

She nodded and said,"Yeah I'm feeling fine Morgan. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm good too. Just thought I'd ask. You looked a little weird earlier today in your office.", he said, with a knowing smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

_Did he know?_

_How could he? _

_It didn't make any since, she wasn't doing anything differently._

_She smiled as she realized that there was anyway he knew she was sick._

_He was just getting lucky with the questions._

Laughing she said,"Thanks for asking Morgan but I'm perfectly fine."

He nodded back at her and looked down at the file in front of him.

_Sighing she too looked back to her on files._

_It was about 30 minutes into the flight when she started to get chills._

_She leaned over and grabbed her jacket but knew it was pretty much useless when your sick._

She coughed again and stood up.

Walking past her team and into the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face and trying not to throw up.

Leaning her face against the door she thought, _it really does suck being sick._

* * *

**?R&R :)**


	3. Thoughts

**Chapter 3.**

**I don't own criminla minds but this story is mine. Idea is superstar1000.**

* * *

JJ slowly walked back to her seat and sat down.

With a sigh she once again started to look over her files.

_Man it so was not a time for her to try and understand anything she was reading._

_It was so hard for her to concentrate._

Before she knew it her eyes started to drift shut.

**Morgan's POV:**

_He watched JJ as she got up and went to the bathroom._

_Really from the way she was acting there really was only one thing it could be._

_She has to be sick._

_Really did she think she could hide it from them_

_It was a team of a bunch of profiler's._

_They did this for a living._

_She came out a few minutes later and went back to her seat._

_She sat there for a little bit before he noticed her eyes started to close._

_He laughed as he thought back to her earlier actions._

_Why was she hiding it? _

_What was the whole point?_

_He watched as his other teammate Emily Prentiss stood up and walked over to JJ to cover her up with a blanket._

_From what he could tell he was the only one who knew she was sick._

_Thinking about his friends he knew, this isn't going to go over big with the others._

_It wasn't a big deal that she was sick._

_It's the fact that she's hiding it from them, and to top it off, on a case too._

_It was going to be a long conversation when they do find out he thought, and before HE knew it, his eyes started to close too._

_Soon Everyone on the plane had fallen to sleep._

* * *

**So? R&R :)**


	4. Busted

**Chapter 4**

**Don't own criminal minds but this story is mine idea is superstar1000.**

* * *

"JJ? Hey JJ? Wake up the plane just landed.",said Morgan gently shaking her awake.

She slowly got up and said,"Hmmm. . . oh OK I'm up let's go."

As she stood up she noticed the others looking at her with a strange look.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Uh JJ, you OK? Your voice sounds a little weird?",answered Reid.

"Yeah it sounds like maybe you have a cold?",prodded Hotch, with a look.

"What? No I'm fine. I was sleeping of course my voice sounds a little weird.", she said,trying to clear her throat.

Morgan sighed and said,"Come one JJ give it up we can hear it in your voice. We know your sick. I even noticed it earlier."

With that last comment the others turned to look at him.

"You thought she was sick but you didn't say anything? You just let her come on this case without telling us?",said Hotch, in an accused tone.

"Uh well. . . . I didn't know for sure. I just had a feeling. The way she was acting, the tissues in her office. I couldn't know for sure.",said Morgan, with a nervous glance at JJ.

_Jeez how did he know that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass thought Morgan._

_Oh wow this wasn't going well for either of them she thought._

_God, ok so they know now._

"Look guys Yes I have a cold. No big deal though. I can work. and Morgan's right, he didn't know so don't blame him."

She sat down in her seat and stated,"Well? Are we going to go?"

There was a second of silence before Hotch answered,"Yes alright but the minute you feel worse then your sitting it out at the cabin we're going to OK?"

"I told you I'm fine it's just a little cold."

The comment was ruined by the coughing fit she had.

"Yeah I'm sure.",said Hotch, rolling his eyes.

They all nodded and moved off the plane to the car waiting for them.

_It really was going to be a long day._

* * *

**R&R :)**


	5. Fainting,Fever,Killer and Home

**So here's chapter 5. Sorry it was taking so long but had some some that needed to get done. but here it is.**

**I don't own criminal minds or the idea of this story but this actual story is mine :)**

* * *

As they all got off the plane and into the waiting car's JJ said,"Look I'm sorry they were trying to blame you Morgan. I just didn't want anyone to know and for them to make me stay home from this case. That would just suck right now."

Morgan looked back at her and said,"I know JJ don't worry about it. Just try and take it easy so you don't make your cold worse."

She smiled and nodded, grateful, that Morgan was not mad at her.

She again coughed into her hand but this time with a few pair of eyes on her.

She smiled and did a little finger wave hoping it reassured them.

They pulled up to the cabin they were staying in, and all hopped at of the cars and going into their assigned rooms.

JJ was putting her stuff up when she felt a little dizzy.

_Come on cold don't mess with me now, but it was too late._

**Hotch's and Morgan's POV:**

"Morgan, I want you to keep an eye on JJ and make sure that if she does get sicker that she let's us know and not fake like she was doing ok. and the minute she gets sick you know who's going to take car of her right?"

Morgan sighed and pointed at himself.

Hotch smiled and said,"Just think, if you watch her and make sure she doesn't over do it then you won't have to worry about taking care of her."

Morgan looked away and thought, he didn't really mind taking care of JJ actually and no matter which way you look at it, he was watching her anyways.

Morgan shrugged and said,"No big deal. I'm guessing JJ will be fine until we get home from here and I won't have to do anything."

But he spoke too soon.

Both men jumped as they heard a loud thump from the other room and Prentiss yelling out,"JJ!"

They jumped up and ran into the other room to find JJ laying on the ground in her Prentiss's room.

Prentiss looked up and said,"She fainted you guys. And from the way she feels it looks like she has a fever."

HOtch didn't even bother to respond but just turned and looked at Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok then looks like I will get to take care of JJ.",he said, looking down at his teammate.

"Yeah yeah poor you, come on help me get her up and onto the bed. Then you can watch her while the rest of us go and talk to the locals about the case.", said Prentiss with a smile.

_Morgan gave her a "HA HA So Funny Look", and bent down to pick up JJ and put her on her bed._

"Well we'll leave you to get to work. callus if you really need something and we'll call later to check on JJ.",said Hotch and Prentiss as they left the room.

Morgan sighed and looked down at JJ once again, _If she had only just told us that she was sick. Then she would have gotten time off to rest._

_What a day he thought._

**Original POV:**

JJ woke up with a jump.

_Where was she again? What had happened?_

She turned to look at the door as Morgan walked in with a tray.

"Hey your awake. Good. Look I got you some soup and tea.", he said, with a smile.

She looked confused and said,"Wait what happened? Why are you serving me tea and soup?"

"Well you fainted earlier and now you have a pretty high fever,so I'm goingto be taking care of you until you get better or until we leave when they solve they case, whichever comes first.",answered Morgan.

She sat there for a minute taking it in before replying with a soft "Thank you".

She took the tray and started eating.

_Every once in a while she would look up to see Morgan watching her but would look quickly down again._

_Apparently when she was sick she was reverted back to her high school age._

She took one last spoonful of the spoon and yawned.

"That was so good Morgan Thank you. But I'm kind of tired. Do you think maybe I could go to sleep for a while?"

Morgan nodded and said,"Of course JJ just let me know if you need anything, OK?"

She nodded and laid back on the bed.

_Well I thought this was going to be a sucky trip because I was sick but it's turning out to not be that bad._

Smiling she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Morgan's POV:**

_He smiled at JJ and left the room. _

_He was glad that she liked the soup._

_Now I guess I'll just sit here and look over the files and see if I can help from here and get JJ anything if she needs it._

_A few hours passed as he looked over the files and couldn't believe it as he figured it out. He knew who the killer was._

He picked up the phone and said,"Hey Hotch listen I know who did it. It was. . . . . ."

_Another hour or so had gone by after his and Hotch's phone call and JJ was still asleep but he was pacing up and down the room._

_He looked up quickly as he heard the door open and in walked the team._

"Well you were right Morgan. It was him. He's locked up and now and we all can go him tomorrow. Wel tachnically later today seeing as it's 3 O'Clock in the morning but oh well.", said Prentiss, with a big yawn.

"She babbles when she's tired.",said Reid, yawning himself.

_Morgan sighed, glad that they had gotten the killer_.

Hotch looked over at him and asked,"How's JJ?"

"Oh she's doing good. She's in there sleeping right now but her fever's gone and she sounds a little better."

Hotch nodded and said," Good work Morgan. Solved a case and managed to take care of a sick teammate at the same time. Let's go get some sleep before we leave."

Morgan laughed and then moved off to his room, _grateful that everything had worked out that day._

**LATER THAT DAY:**

_They were all back on the plane and JJ was feeling great. _

_Of course she still coughed and had a scratchy throat, but still was feeling pretty good._

She turned to Morgan and said,"Thanks again for taking care of me and Congrats on solving the case too."

He smiled at her and said," Your welcome, thanks, but don't get sick again and lie about it ."

She nodded and they all relaxed as they flew back home.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"ACHOOOOO!"

Came from all the team members except JJ.

"Wow I hope you guys aren't getting sick.", she said, looking over at each of them.

**THE END.**

* * *

**So probably not such a great ending but I needed to end it cause I wasn't sure when I would be able to finish it after this.**

**but still hope you like it at least.**

**R&R :)**


End file.
